


The Fangirl Awakens

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steggy baby, almost completely au, infinity gems were involved, maybe sometime after winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot story where Peggy turns out to be enamored with Star Wars leading to a family trip to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fangirl Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Jusnine. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Before he got Peggy back, Steve was able to scratch off most of the things on his list on his own or with Nat and Sam; but now that she was here with him in this uncharted age of modernity, many of the new additions he marked off with Peggy’s assistance. Star Wars, in particular, had been the first one completed on his list and when he had gotten through the original series, he somehow felt accomplished. He now understood every reference from, “I am your father” to “Do or do not. There is no try.” His knowledge of the Star Wars universe was still a little rudimentary, but he knew enough about the Skywalkers to know that the universe revolved largely around them. It was a great conversation piece when needed, but he never thought to revisit the series unless someone else wanted to. Peggy never asked about it, so he assumed that that saga was done with. Just when he thought he wouldn’t feel lost when it came to Star Wars references, Sam informed him that Star Wars Episode VII was going to be released soon and confusion set in.  
“Yeah, man. The Force Awakens. So you gotta rewrite Star Wars back onto your list. “  
Steve pulled out the small pocket sized journal, the one with every pop culture thing that he had written down and thought he had seen or read about, Googled even. He scratched it out onto the tail-end of the list.  
“But I thought it ended. Luke and Anakin… wait… it is Anakin right?”  
“Darth Vader? Yes. Darth Vader is Anakin.”  
“I thought they pretty much… you know… did away with everything.”   
“I guess not, since this one is what happens after that. It’s like 30 years later with a resurgence of the dark side.”  
Popping up an eyebrow, he responded, “So it’s not over?”  
Sam shook his head. “You gotta see this one. Don’t fall behind.”  
Steve shrugged, “All right. The other ones were good, so seeing this one shouldn’t hurt. I wonder if Peggy would want to see it.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
When he brought it up while preparing breakfast that Saturday morning, he found out that Peggy had already beat him to the punch. She had seen the original Star Wars trilogy on a girl’s-night-in at the tower with Nat, Pepper and Maria. Pepper had wanted to watch them to see what Tony was carrying on about (while also helping Peggy catch up on pop culture); but much to their surprise, they all had become secretly hooked. Unbeknownst to Steve, Pepper, being the biggest fan of them all, became a sort of club leader and facilitated the growth of Peggy’s inner fan-girl.  
“So you wouldn’t mind?”  
Sarah gurgled as Peggy gently bounced her up and down as she walked around the kitchen, keeping her content. She didn’t want to sound too overly excited about the prospect of seeing the movie or the fact that they already had tickets. “I don’t see why not. The other ones were rather enjoyable. Besides,” she half-mumbled turning away to circle around again, “Pepper already got tickets for us.”  
“What?” It’s not that Steve couldn’t hear her, it was more disbelief at what he was hearing.  
Peggy shrugged innocently, “We took it upon ourselves to get things arranged. Natasha and James volunteered to baby-sit,” she informed, gently kissing Sarah on the soft down of hair on her head. “Pepper pulled some strings and we’re going to an early screening.”  
“Huh.” He paused still trying to wrap his head around it. He didn’t think it would work out so well…almost too well. “Sounds like everything is all set up.”  
“Perfect,” she said, giving him a kiss with the baby still in between them contentedly gnawing on her own fingers. Peggy was actually quite relieved that Steve seemed as eager to see it as she was.   
____________________________________________________________________________________  
It was the screening to end all screenings. The time when Peggy would truly reveal herself to be the biggest Star Wars fan that Steve had ever seen. He had an inkling that she liked it. Anytime he brought it up, her eyes would light up, but her reaction to this film in particular would be the first he would ever see of how truly emotionally involved she was with this film series. Peggy was not entirely alone in the emotional rollercoaster of the viewing; Steve teared up at the opening crawl. The excitement of the adventure had them on the edge of their seats and at one point, at the apex of the tension within the plot, Peggy squeezed Steve’s hand almost painfully, covering her mouth with the other.   
“Oh my god! No! No, no!” She whisper-yelled into the darkness of the theater, gripping Steve’s hand tighter. Caught off guard, all the while trying to process what was going on, he tried not to wince too much. Not since their daughter was born had she ever squeezed his hand so hard. She let go momentarily, clasping both hands over her mouth to stifle her gasp. His hand was throbbing, but it was almost invigorating to see her so moved by this story. By the time the end credits were scrolling down, they were both in tears once again. The idea that something in an imaginary universe could be so tangible, something that they could relate to- the comradery, the story of the underdog leading the way in the struggle to do what is right, the loss- was all too real for them. Both of them were nearly at a loss for words.  
But they couldn’t stop talking about it the days after. With a knowing smile, Pepper nodded as they recounted the experience to her. She had never seen them so youthful before, as if they were children again. Knowing what they’d been through and knowing how much they have had to adjust made her think that it wouldn’t be half bad to see them stuck in child-like wonder for a little while longer. And she had the perfect idea to turn them into even bigger children.   
“I heard they have a few fun Star Wars attractions at Disneyland. I think it might make for a fun trip.”  
“Pepper, I think that’s a great idea. Yeah, what do say, Cap? Have our two favorite assassins come with us.” Tony added with a smirk, slinking up behind Pepper.  
Steve thought it over a bit and looked Sarah in the eyes as he lifted her in the air as if she were Simba. “I don’t know, we have this little one to look after.”  
“Aw, come on old man, don’t use your daughter as an excuse to not have a little fun every now and then. In fact, she’s more reason to have fun.”  
“It will be fine, Steve. I’m sure of it,” Peggy approved, “We both have never been there and it will be another one off the list.”  
“Okay, okay.” He said with a smile. His internal excitement nearly exceeded that of Peggy’s.  
Before they knew it, they found themselves on the other side of the country, in the temperate weather of the Southern California atmosphere. Sarah was strapped to Steve’s chest, snug as a bug in a rug while Peggy made sure everything was in order and was first to grab a map so they could find their way around the park. They figured they would save the best for last so by the time they came around to it, they could see that side of the park in all it’s glowing Star Wars glory.   
“It’s that way,” she announced and their crew followed her to Tomorrowland. It was more than obvious where it was; “Season of the Force” signs were everywhere and marked the Star Wars territory. Other lights glowed along the walls, Red for the “First Order” and Blue for “The Resistance.” Signs with their favorite characters were juxtaposed properly within the line of the lights. There was so much detail that had gone into this that they almost felt their was no need to get on Star Tours, but they did. The line alone was an exhibit of sorts of the series: listings of various planets, minor yet important characters greeted you at every turn. Pepper decided to sit this round out and care for Sarah as the rest of the crew went on, indulging and ooh-ing and ah-ing over the detailed “flights” of the ride. Tony was even meticulously trying to figure out a way to get something similar in the tower without alarming Pepper.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
And when they were close to being finished Steve, with Sarah again strapped to his chest, popped out of sight.   
“Where did Steve and Sarah go?” Peggy inquired, but quickly pulled out her phone to contact Steve. He picked up rather quickly, “Where are you?”  
“I’m getting you something.”  
“Alright. Will you be done soon?”  
“Patience, young padawa…”  
“Steve.”  
“We’ll be done in a minute.”  
“Meet us in front of the castle!”  
The phone blinked off and before she knew it he was there in front of her.   
“Surprise!”  
Peggy couldn’t help but chuckle a little as Steve revealed the surprise. He presented Sarah, with BB-8 themed Mickey ears on her head, cooing and gurgling almost as if she was the little droid herself.  
“That is the sweetest little baby droid I have ever seen!” Peggy lovingly commented.  
“What a family moment! Great shot, Nat!” Bucky commented.   
“I try.”   
Nat held up her phone for them to see. It was the perfect snapshot of one of the best days they had and they wouldn’t have wanted to spend their time at the park indulging with anyone other than their family of friends.


End file.
